Dino Attack RPG Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- "Story Hooks" Proposal Something I saw on another wiki for an RPG, where articles are tagged if their creator doesn't really care what happens to the subject and is saying basically "there is some interesting stuff here, if you want to use it and expand it, you can, I don't care." I think this would be a good idea. For instance, Cohrii PMed me about using some of my NPCs and concepts for his storyline. Or, my Octosaur article I just wrote. I wrote the article and depicted them as a future threat that will have to be dealt with in the future, but I don't have anything planned. If the article was tagged like that, someone else could take over if they wanted to. Obviously, rules like "no killing other members characters" would still apply. And the only person who could make such content be tagged like this would be it's creator, and they have the right to remove the tag and tell people currently using their stuff to stop. What do you think? TC01 20:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I didn't even know this existed! :That sounds like a great idea, TC01. Just one question: how do we tag these pages? I mean, would we add a category? Would we mention it in the talk page? Could you show us an example from this "another wiki for an RPG"? PeabodySam 00:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Like this BS01 Featured Article marker, we place a tag at the top of the page (an image with text or just text). I guess you could use a category as well, but we haven't been using tags like this yet (for instance Reptile has no Featured Article tag) TC01 20:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Templates I created a template for "Storyhooks" in my sandbox, then moved it to Template:Storyhook, and have now made all the articles designated as such use it. As a test, I made a reasonably useless template- the "Creator" template... see User:TC01/Sandbox/Template:Creator for the actual template, and now I'm working on a Character Data template, which contains the picture, your character's name, age, skills, and vehicle. Should it contain any other information? TC01 01:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) "What's Canon and What's Not" page I believe we could use a page to explain what the RPG considers to be canon or not. As in, we explain the RPG's timeline, how we consider official LEGO stories to occur, current circumstance for some of them (The status of the Time Cruisers, for example), what isn't officially made by LEGO (Tacku's LEGO Island 3, for example), and the inclusion of real-life francises, like the "LEGO twist" we occasionally use (ex: changing "Revenge of the Sith" to "Revenge of the Brick") and the proper way to feature said francises (ex. Second Headquarters Squad isn't really the Team Fortress 2 team). I'll elaborate (or try to explain better) if needed. Andrewnuva199 02:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :This sounds like an excellent concept... but my major concern would be how to actually write the article. For example, how would it be set up? If you could create a quick example in your Sandbox, perhaps I could look at that and determine whether or not we do write this article. --PeabodySam 00:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I was considering doing something like this for the JT RPG Wiki. In my opinion, it should go on the About page. ::When I have time I'll write the page up for the JT RPG Wiki as an example (assuming Andrewnuva doesn't do an example for this wiki). TC01 10:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I'm working on one. My hands are kinda full though, so it'll take a bit of time before I finish. You can go and check on my progress if you want. Andrewnuva199 23:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Update:I've finally done some more work on this thing, and I think it's almost ready for prime time, but I just wanted to know if you guys had any ideas for improvement. Check the link above. Andrewnuva199 01:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Update 2: Alright, I think my sandbox example is finished. So shall we get on to the approval process? Andrewnuva199 21:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC)